


Sweet old dreams - ( Sam / Zeke )

by Charo_Charito



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sezekiel - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charo_Charito/pseuds/Charo_Charito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi angel guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet old dreams - ( Sam / Zeke )

Desde hacia mucho tiempo, la compañía de Sam se radicaba en sus sueños. El sabia que cuando apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada lo vería a él, su ángel de la guarda. Su compañero. Ese que había estado con el cuando su papa y hermano no estaban. Ese que lo protegía cuando Dean se iba a jugar a los fichines. Aunque no podía aparecerse o interferir, hacia lo posible por mantenerlo a salvo. Como aquella vez que el _Shtriga_ quiso atacarlo, Ezekiel tuvo que llamar a Dean lo mas fuerte posible, casi no llegaba a tiempo. Eso fue imperdonable para ambos protectores del pequeño. Fue muy fuerte para el Winchester mayor tener que vivir con eso mas la culpa que el padre le tiraba encima, lo supero con el tiempo. Pero de alguna forma, siempre lo recordaba.

Cuando el asunto de Lucifer salio a la luz. Fue uno de los peores momentos para Zeke. El no quería en verdad que eso sucediera, pero ya lo habían planeado hace mucho tiempo, sin siquiera pedir opiniones o algo parecido. ¿Como podían los arcángeles hacerle esto a un par de niños? ¿Como podían permitir el apocalipsis? Zeke fue apartado de Sam cuando este entro en la universidad. Justo cuando los frutos de tantas charlas en sus sueños le habían dado el coraje de elegir una vida diferente. Pero los demonios ya estaban planeado el ataque y si un ángel cuidaba de el, no podrían trabajar. El guardian del menor de los Winchester fue asignado a trabajos de campo y así fue que Sam quedo a la deriva por tanto tiempo, hasta que la verdad se diera a conocer

Y asi sucedió, pero nadie esperaba que cuando eso pasara alguien mas estaría allí para los Winchester y ese fue el ángel Castiel. Uno que siempre había pasado de fondo entre las masas en el cielo. Pero que tenia una gran tarea y esa era, proteger a Dean Winchester. Desatada la guerra en el cielo un pequeño batallón de ángeles liderado por el gran Castiel, hizo de las suyas y por supuesto que Ezekiel estuvo allí, hasta que literalmente el cielo cayo. Lo primero que pensó ni bien fueron todos los ángeles desterrados, era en que tenia que buscar a Sam. Y fue lo que hizo. Acudió al llamado de Dean con desesperación y sin titubear se ofreció a cuidar del no tan pequeño Winchester. Estaba asustado, eso nadie lo puede negar. Pero tenia trabajo que hacer, no podía pensar en sus hermanos ahora.

Sam no sabe de esto. No sabe que Zeke esta en el. Que su ángel guardián esta mas cerca que nunca y que lo esta cuidando con desesperación. Dando absolutamente todo de él. Lo que si sabe Sam es que de alguna forma, ya no se siente solo. Se siente bien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el sufrido niño elegido por los demonios, estaba bien. Era -por así decir- feliz. Cazaba con su hermano, tenia amigos y libros por doquier. Pero lo mejor de todo era que al ir a dormir, podía sentir a su viejo compañero de sueños. Ese que lo llevaba a caminar a las plazas arboladas y llenas de flores. El que le leía los libros cuando el se quedaba dormido, haciéndole creer que el era el que los leía. Lo cuidaba como un hermano. Como un hijo. Como si fuera su ángel. Lo era. Era su ángel guardián.

**Author's Note:**

> Se que probablemente no tenga sentido ya que en la serie arruinaron esto, pero lo había escrito en mi cuenta de RP de Sam, y quería compartirlo con todos ustedes. Gracias por leerlo!


End file.
